


Bright Green

by Scarletbat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Harry gets spelled, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: If i got any details wrong let me know I'm still pretty new to the fandomI also take request.





	

Bright green.

 

A wonderful color some think of the bright green meadows that appear in the spring or the emerald gems that lie deep within the earth but to him it reminded him of one thing.

 

Her eyes.

 

The loving bright eyes of Lily Evans-Potter the only piece of sunshine that could brighten his world with a simple smile.

 

Until **he** came.

 

Same eyes different form but he loved him all the same, just as beautiful as well.

 

The thought sickened him.

 

“Harry James Potter!” Snape’s voice boomed throughout the hall as a newly 15-year old Harry Potter looked at him.

 

“Yes Professor Snape?” Harry asked innocently and Snape grit his teeth.

 

“ _My office_ **_now_ ** _!”_ Snape hissed and Harry told Ron to go and catch up to his brothers.

 

As his entered Harry did his best to seen as innocent as possible, something that Snape wouldn't let happen again.

 

“Cut the act Potter I know your tricks months of turning you over my knee’ll do it.” Snape said standing up.

 

“Damn It I thought I'd finally gotten you!” Harry whined and Snape clicked his tongue.

 

“Acting like a brat will get you nothing but a burning bottom!” He grumbled and Harry laughed.

 

“Yes yes I remember Severus and each and every time I've dodged you!” Harry snickered until Snape smirked.

 

“Stupious Frezealia!” Oh no that was a spell meant to freeze a person for an **extended period of time.**

 

“Still believe I'm bluffing potter?” Snape mused and Harry groaned inside.

 

‘ _Severus stop being a bloody prat!_ ’ Harry shouted mentally recognizing Snape’s touch in his mind.

 

“Only because it's your birthday Potter.” Snape said before releasing Harry and handing him a box.

 

It was a pendant with a blood ruby a gift originally intended for Lily.

 

“I understand you muggles fancy material things on occasions such as this enjoy it potter,” Harry was speechless every year his aunt and uncle had told him his gift was breathing his air and living in their house.

 

“Thank you Severus.”

 

“Never a problem love.”

 

Only he knew losing this one would be a hell of a lot more painful.

 


End file.
